Turn Right A Song Fic
by Duds Rosa
Summary: SongFic que interpreta a música "Turn Right", dos Jonas Brothers.


**I could pick up all your tears**

Eu poderia pegar todas as suas lágrimas

**Throw them on your backseat**

Largá-las em seu porta-malas

**Leave without a second glance**

E ir embora sem olhar para trás

A música na rádio a martirizava, e pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ela desejou não saber sequer uma expressãozinha em inglês.

E daí que estivesse morando em outro país? E daí que já tivesse com 20 anos e com toda sua vida feita?

Todo esse tempo, ela não tinha achado ninguém que amasse tanto. Que ela amasse tanto quanto amou ele, com toda dedicação e preocupação de esposa.

**Somehow I'm too blame**

De alguma forma eu sou muito culpado

**For this never-ending racetrack you call life**

Por esse autódromo sem fim que você chama de vida

A voz que cantava conversava com ela, sussurrava, dividia seus segredos. E ela concordou com a voz.

_Um autódromo sem fim, e infeliz, que eu chamo de vida!_ , pensou. E com alguma raiva abaixou o volume do CD Player no carro. Mas não totalmente, ainda não podia ficar sem aquelas verdades.

Culpou-o por tudo. E por nada. Perguntou-se onde ele estaria naquele momento, e o que estaria pensando, e desistiu, quando notou que doía não saber a resposta.

**Turn right**

Vire à direita

**To my arms**

Para os meus braços

**Turn right**

Vire à direita

**You won't be ****alone**

Você nunca ficará sozinha

**You might fall off this track sometimes**

Você pode cair desse carro algumas vezes

**Hope to see you on the finish line**

Espero ver-te na linha de chegada

Ela virou a direita na primeira curva da auto-estrada, e riu da coincidência.

Tantas coisas haviam acontecido, muitas das coisas ela não pode sequer pensar sobre, não pode evitar ou tornar menos impactante, simplesmente aconteceu, sem nenhum controle por sua parte. E parecia que havia tido todo o controle por parte dele, como se soubesse o que aconteceria.

E quisesse que ela enfrentasse tudo sozinha, apesar de todas as promessas.

Por vezes, ela caiu. Chamou por ele. Levantou e continuou, pois era assim que deveria ser.

**Driving all your friends**

Guiando seus amigos

**With a speed they cannot follow**

A uma velocidade muito alta pra eles

**Soon you will be on your own**

Em breve você estará sozinha

**Somehow I'm too blame**

De alguma forma eu sou muito culpado

**For this never-ending racetrack you call life**

Por esse autódromo sem fim que chamamos de vida

E então ela sentiu a primeira lágrima que insistia em sair de seus olhos que a traiam o tempo todo. Os olhos que ela não sabia usar.

Olhou um segundo para o lado de fora, tempo suficiente para ver que o céu estava tomado de estrelas, cada uma mais brilhante que a outra. E flagrou-se se arrependendo de não ter visto as estrelas com ele alguma vez na vida. Pelo tempo que durou, conseguiu praticamente dar um nome a todas elas em sua mente.

Perguntou-se de novo se ele sentia o mínimo de dor que ela sentia ou se pensava nela ao menos uma vez por semana.

De novo, sem respostas.

**Turn right**

Vire à direita

**To my arms**

Para os meus braços

**Turn right**

Vire à direita

**You won't be alone**

Você nunca ficará sozinha

**You might fall off this track sometimes**

Você pode cair desse carro algumas vezes

**Hope to see you on the finish line**

Espero ver-te na linha de chegada

Virou a direita novamente, uma curva mais acentuada dessa vez. Dirigiu com todo o cuidado o caminho todo, com medo do que pudesse lhe acontecer.

Esperava ansiosamente por chegar ao aeroporto, sua "linha de chegada". O vôo sairia em breve, ela tinha que estar lá rápido. Ia retornar ao Brasil. Para seus pais. Seus amigos.

E para ele.

Ela o veria, depois daquele tempo todo. Sorriu novamente ao pensar em todas as curvas para a direita.

**I did all I could**

Eu fiz o que podia

**And I gave everything**

E eu dei tudo de mim

**But you ****had to go your way**

Mas você tinha que seguir o seu caminho

**And that road was not for me**

E aquela estrada não era para mim

As lembranças de seu tempo de escola jorravam de seu compartimento secreto. Um compartimento que ela manteve fechado durante muito tempo, esperando que nunca abrisse.

Lamentou cada segundo de separação que teve com seus amigos, e finalmente viu o quanto era inevitável, que algumas pessoas foram tão importantes, mas que ficaram tão pouco tempo...

Suas lágrimas agora saíam sem controle algum. E então...

**Turn right**

Vire à direita

**To my arms**

Para os meus braços

**Turn right**

Vire à direita

**You won't be alone**

Você nunca ficará sozinha

**You might fall off this track sometimes**

Você pode cair desse carro algumas vezes

**Hope to see you on the finish line**

Espero ver-te na linha de chegada

Ela virou à direita. Rápido demais.


End file.
